1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having a greater driving strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical wrench is shown in FIG. 3 and comprises a head portion 41 having an engaging surface 43 formed therein for engaging with an engaging surface 51 of a bolt or a socket 50, normally, the engaging surfaces 43, 51 include a hexagonal cross section, such that, when the socket 50 is engaged with the engaging surface 43 of the head portion 41 and during the driving operations of the wrench, only six points are contacted and engaged between the engaging surfaces 43, 51. Accordingly, after long term of usage, the engaging points of the engaging surface 51 of the socket 50 will be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.